


It's A Gift

by Sid



Series: D/s [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dildos, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has quite an unusual present for Daniel on his birthday, but the gift Daniel bought for himself brings the two of them even more pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wraith816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith816/gifts).



Jack smiled down at his naked lover. Daniel was stretched out on the bed on his back, looking up at Jack with an slightly doubtful expression. “Are you comfortable?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” Daniel drawled.

“Because this is going to take a while, and you should be comfortable,” Jack teased.

“Just do it, okay?” Daniel said in exasperation.

“It?” Jack questioned, grinning broadly.

“Something. Do something.” Daniel’s hips shifted restlessly on the bed, and he glared up at Jack.

Relenting, Jack climbed onto the bed and straddled Daniel. “Your wish is my command,” he commented happily.

Daniel snorted and, reaching up, hooked two fingers into Jack’s leather collar. Tugging firmly, he pulled Jack’s face down to within inches of his own. “You’re on thin ice here, Jack,” he said softly. “This could oh so easily change into you being over my knee getting your bottom blistered.”

Jack pouted and fluttered his eyelashes wildly. Daniel dissolved into chuckles. Jack beamed fondly at his lover’s flushed, relaxed face. “That’s it, Danny,” he coaxed. “Just lie back and leave everything to me.”

Daniel grimaced slightly. “I’m not that good at giving up control, you know.”

Jack’s mind instantly flooded with arousing images of Daniel _in_ control, and himself melting under Daniel’s firm touch. He successfully blocked the thoughts, not wanting to become too aroused, too soon. “Have I told you lately that I adore you?” he sighed.

Daniel blinked up at him in surprise. “Um, I don’t actually think it’s ever come up. In quite those words.” A shy smile curved his lips and a wondering light glowed in his eyes.

“Well, I do,” Jack said softly, touching Daniel’s face. “Let me show you.”

Daniel’s heart began to beat a little faster. “Okay,” he breathed. “Show me.”

~~~~

Jack decided to start at the top and work his way down. He placed his lips against Daniel’s forehead very softly. And again. He traced Daniel’s eyebrows, first going against the grain, feeling each hair as it dragged over the tip of his tongue, then smoothing them back down with long licks. Afterwards he kissed them both. He raised his head enough to meet Daniel’s eyes, which quickly snapped shut. Jack smiled and planted tiny kisses on the quivering eyelids. Hearing his lover’s sigh, he lingered there for a few moments.

He moved down to the nose and kissed it on the very tip. It wrinkled up, and blue eyes peered out between Daniel’s lashes. One more lingering kiss for the nose, and on to the cheeks. Every inch had to be covered with silent kisses, on both sides. Daniel’s eyes were wide open now and sparkling with happiness. A loud, smacking kiss to his chin caused Daniel’s lips to part as a gust of laughter escaped him.

Jack pounced.

Pressing his lips firmly against Daniel’s, he dove deep with his tongue. Daniel’s mouth opened wider. There was a distinct moan. Jack grunted with satisfaction and caressed Daniel’s tongue with a lazy stroke of his own. Daniel returned the favor. Jack explored his lover’s mouth, rubbing along the surface of each tooth, tasting Daniel’s brand of toothpaste and the underlying taste that was unique to him. Daniel’s tongue touched his occasionally in quick, soft, darting movements.

Jack slowly withdrew his tongue, pausing to swipe it around the very inside of Daniel’s lips. Daniel made a murmuring sound and gave the tip of Jack’s tongue a last lick. Now Jack nibbled along his lover’s pouty lower lip, using his teeth, making the lip swell and redden. Daniel’s hands were clutching at his shoulders. Jack licked soothingly and one of Daniel’s hands stroked his back.

The upper lip now received its turn. Jack took it gently into his mouth and sucked on it. He felt Daniel’s breath gust warmly against his skin. He nipped at the lip then released it. “Jack,” Daniel sighed. Daniel’s own tongue came out and moistened his lips, leaving them glistening. Jack groaned and lowered his head again, kissing his lover fiercely. He could do this for hours. Days.

But it was time to move on. This was only the beginning. Fighting against both the strong pull of Daniel’s mouth and the pressure of his hands, Jack turned his attention to his lover’s neck. He dragged his mouth along the tender, freshly-shaven skin, kissing and licking. Daniel’s neck arched, exposing his throat, offering his vulnerability to Jack, who seized the invitation greedily. He latched on to the base of Daniel’s throat, feeling the pulsing blood beneath his questing lips. He used his tongue to taste the delicate skin, feeling Daniel’s hands tighten on his shoulders. As he let himself be held there, tongue lapping at Daniel’s warmth, he felt his cock stirring to life.

He raised his head and shifted his weight backwards so that he was no longer leaning on his hands. He raised them to Daniel’s broad shoulders and began to stroke along the slope. Daniel wiggled a little beneath his touch and Jack rubbed a bit harder. A hum came from Daniel’s throat. Jack smiled and let his hands travel in broad sweeping motions across his lover’s smooth chest. Nipples stood to attention as his palms grazed over them. He took one nipple between his finger and thumb and squeezed. Daniel’s back arched, thrusting his chest towards Jack, silently begging for more stimulation.

Jack lowered his head until it hovered inches above Daniel’s right nipple. He exhaled slowly, blowing against the puckering skin. He felt Daniel’s cock as it rose and pressed lightly against his inner thigh. He reached out his tongue and licked around the nipple, not quite touching it yet. Daniel’s breathing changed, grew harsher. Jack touched the tip of his tongue to the peak of the nipple, just holding it there. He felt Daniel move beneath him, pressing upwards. He finally took the nipple into his mouth and closed his teeth on it firmly. He heard Daniel gasp, felt his body convulse. Daniel’s hand slid up over his neck and cupped around the back of his head, holding him in place with the slightest of pressures.

Jack began to suckle and heard Daniel groan his approval. He hollowed his cheeks, drawing the nipple further into his warm mouth, stretching it away from Daniel‘s chest. He lapped at it with the flat of his tongue, swirling around and around it. He used his teeth again, gently, shifting his jaw and letting Daniel feel the changing pressure as different surfaces of his teeth sank into the aroused flesh. Daniel’s hand was heavy on his head now and Jack could hear him panting. 

Abandoning the right nipple, Jack kissed his way across Daniel’s chest, his tongue leaving a moist trail. When he closed his mouth over the left nipple, Daniel moaned, “Yes.” Jack lifted his head for a second and made a soothing sound. Then he returned his full attention to the task at hand, tormenting Daniel’s flesh sweetly, making this teat throb in unison with its twin. The pressure of Daniel’s cock against Jack’s leg grew more insistent. Jack continued to hold his own arousal at bay. 

Jack smiled inwardly. Let Daniel be the one to suffer for a change. After all the times that he had had to hold back from coming until he had received permission, Jack considered this a walk in the park. Daniel wasn’t even trying to stimulate him. This time it was all about Daniel, and Jack could easily wait to collect his own reward. As he crawled down over Daniel’s body, dragging his lips over slightly damp skin, pausing to dip his tongue into Daniel’s navel, he wondered briefly what form that reward would take.

He realized how dangerous that line of thinking was, however, as he felt his cock reacting as it grazed against the hairs of Daniel’s leg. Whatever Daniel came up with as a ‘Thank you’, it would be delightful. It always was. Change the subject. Don’t think about it, don’t speculate.

He sank back over Daniel’s knees and eyed the lovely vision before him. Daniel’s face was nearly crimson with passion, his eyes lustful slits. His hands twisted slowly, gripping at the bed sheet. His cock stood erect, tilting in the direction of his head, beginning to arch towards his stomach. His lips were still swollen from Jack‘s loving attentions and red with arousal. His chest rose and fell with each of his heavy breaths, the nipples standing high, unnaturally elongated.

Jack took Daniel’s cock into his hand and watched as his lover’s head tossed on the pillow, his eyes sliding completely closed. Jack leaned forward and kissed the head of the cock, teasing the moist slit with his tongue. Daniel gasped loudly, then groaned in protest as Jack released him. But Jack’s next move had him purring, as expected. 

Daniel’s balls were a major erogenous zone. As Jack licked at them, Daniel’s body twisted helplessly. When he sucked one into his mouth, Daniel’s hands clenched in Jack’s hair. Hissing sounds issued from his mouth. Jack’s cock twitched with pleasure at each involuntary sound or movement that he wrested from Daniel’s body.

Well-satisfied, Jack pulled away from Daniel’s testicles after imparting one last loving kiss to each. He climbed off Daniel’s painfully aroused body and patted him on the thigh.

“Turn over.”

~~~~

Daniel turned over slowly, trying to arrange his aching erection beneath himself in the least uncomfortable way possible. He still couldn’t quite believe that he had let Jack talk him into this, but he in no way was regretting his decision. He felt Jack’s hands descend on his back and was surprised to feel them slide easily up his spine. Jack was using something a little bit slippery. His eyelids fluttered shut. That felt really nice.

He felt Jack rubbing at the back of his shoulders, his neck. It was wonderfully relaxing. Daniel admitted to himself that he had gotten a little tense when Jack told him to turn over. Jack shifted position slightly and Daniel felt his erect cock drag against his skin. He smiled. Jack was clearly enjoying this. Good. Although he didn’t quite see how….

Lips. Tongue. Trailing down his spine. Daniel tingled in places he didn’t know he had. A moan escaped him. Jack’s hands were rubbing lightly along the sides of his ribcage as his mouth continued to explore Daniel’s back. 

Teeth nipped lightly along Daniel’s side. His cock throbbed into the mattress. Now Jack was rubbing again, long slow strokes. The rhythm was hypnotic, but Daniel was far too aroused to be in any danger of dozing off.

Then, without warning, Jack’s weight was pressing Daniel down into the mattress. Daniel felt his lover’s feet against his own soles, and Jack’s hands were on top of his. He was supporting all of Jack’s weight and it was hard to breathe. He felt Jack’s mouth against his ear and shivered with delight as his tongue painted moist patterns on the skin there. Teeth sank, feeling needle-sharp, into his earlobe. He panted.

The weight lifted as Jack changed course. Warm, calloused hands were kneading firmly at his buttocks now. Daniel tried not to tense up. Soft butterfly kisses danced from the small of his back down over his tailbone. He felt Jack’s lips touch the top of his cleft. A tongue flickered, teasing, tickling the sensitive area. Even as Daniel began to brace himself for what came next, Jack switched gears again.

The mattress moved up and down and one of Jack’s legs appeared in front of Daniel’s turned head. Jack’s mouth began to trail down the back of Daniel’s left leg, kissing, licking and biting as it went. Daniel could feel Jack’s cock dragging its moist tip over his buttocks as he moved down his body. He shivered as the wet tracks rapidly cooled on his skin.

Jack’s weight was lying atop his legs now as he reached full stretch. Warm hands stroked Daniel's ankle and the arch of his foot. A tongue slithered across the base of his toes. Daniel gasped as the sensation transferred itself directly to his trapped cock. Each toe was being given careful attention, laved and loved. Daniel’s hands scrabbled at the bed sheet as Jack moved the moist heat of his mouth across to the other foot. “Oh, God,” he moaned. “Jack!”

It was torment. Sweet and painful. And fitting. How many times had he tormented Jack? And Jack adored him for it. He had said so, hadn’t he? Daniel’s body began to tremble. “Jack,” he whimpered.

The weight of Jack’s body lifted once more and the mattress moved again. A warm hand caressed up the back of his right leg, moving with infinite slowness. “Get on your knees, Danny,” he heard. 

Daniel struggled to his knees. It was finally here, and he wasn’t nervous or reluctant any more. He was desperate. Jack had played him like a violin and he was more than ready now. He felt Jack’s hands on the cheeks of his ass, pulling them apart. He swayed on his knees, lowering his head.

He was ready. He was clean. He had washed himself twice, carefully. And rinsed for ages.

He waited. And then he felt it. The first delicate touch. Jack’s tongue between his cheeks, licking him. He jerked as though an electric shock had passed through his body. More licks, tentative, gentle. He moaned. Jack’s hand patted him soothingly and then pulled him open once more. More forcefully, exposing him more completely.

Hot breath. He felt his own breath rasping in his lungs. The tip of his lover’s tongue was licking inquisitively at his opening, testing the resistance, exploring. Darting in. Twisting. Pulling out. Back in. Deeper. Back out.

Jack’s tongue licked over his hole in broad swipes. Daniel cried out, begging. And then it was inside him again, alive and wriggling. Withdrawing. Thrusting back in. Again. Fucking him.

Jack’s tongue. Fucking him.

Daniel’s brain dissolved as his cock erupted. He could still feel Jack’s tongue inside him, working him, loving him. He felt Jack’s hand against the inside of his thigh and felt fingertips stroking his ball sac. He yelled as his balls contracted almost painfully, releasing more of his semen. He gibbered incoherently. 

Jack’s tongue swirled inside his ass. A last trickle of come dripped from his untouched cock. He collapsed forward onto the bed, his asshole contracting, empty now but still tingling with all the wonderful feelings Jack’s talented tongue had produced. Daniel gasped for oxygen, his mind spinning. He hazily felt the mattress shift and blinked as Jack’s face appeared before him.

He watched as Jack cocked his head and smirked, eyebrows raised.

“You’re good,” Daniel managed to say.

He felt the warm weight of Jack’s hand drop onto his shoulder as he smiled smugly.

“Happy Birthday, Danny.”

 


	2. Heartfelt Thanks

Jack could see the flush of arousal on his own face. He could watch his chest rise and fall, watch his lips part as he moaned. He could duck his head and see the head of his prick looking back at him with its single eye. He couldn’t see his red bottom, but he could feel the heat. Best of all, he could watch Daniel. See his strong arm rise, feel his iron hand when it fell. He could gaze at that gorgeous face, watch how his lover concentrated on rewarding him.

Jack was standing in front of the dresser, bent forward and supporting his weight with his outstretched arms. Watching in the mirror as Daniel spanked him. His body jerked in response to a smack on his upper thigh. He gasped and arched his neck. His eyes met Daniel’s in the mirror. Daniel smiled. Jack licked his lips.

Daniel stepped closer and ran his hand caressingly up Jack’s back. “Straighten up,” he said. Jack took his hands from the edge of the dresser and stood up. “Open the top middle drawer.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Danny, Danny. What have you been up to?” He opened the drawer eagerly. There, on top of the usual socks, was a long, narrow velvet bag.

“Take it out,” Daniel said, grinning at the expression he saw in the mirror. Jack took the dark blue bag out and pushed the drawer shut slowly. “Go ahead, open it.”

Jack pulled the drawstrings apart and opened the bag, gently removing the heavy object that it protected. He stared at it and felt his cock twitching. Daniel’s hand squeezed his shoulder and Jack looked up at his reflection in surprise. “This is new,” he said, eyebrows raised.

“A little birthday present that I bought myself,” Daniel grinned. “What do you think?”

Jack stroked the smooth glass surface of the dildo reverently. “It’s a beauty. Like a work of art.” He traced the raised swirl of deep blue that wrapped around the length of the dildo, from just beneath the head almost down to the handle. He imagined what it was going to feel like, corkscrewing into him, and felt dizzy with anticipation.

“It’s supposed to be an incredible sensation because glass is so nearly frictionless when it’s lubed. I wondered whether to just get a plain one, so that you could really experience that, but I couldn’t resist this one.” Daniel held out a hand for the dildo and Jack passed it to him. “Maybe we’ll get another one some other time, but I imagine you’re going to like this baby just fine.”

“Yeah,” Jack said hoarsely, “I imagine.”

“Bend down,” Daniel prompted, patting Jack’s butt. 

Jack was quick to obey, impatient to find out what it was going to feel like to have something so smooth and heavy moving up inside him. In the mirror he saw Daniel moving toward the bed. Where the lube was kept. Oh, yeah.

Daniel made a point of holding the dildo up high enough that Jack could watch as he carefully lubed it, preparing it to enter his lover’s body. With the residual lube that coated his fingers, Daniel slicked and stretched Jack’s asshole. He could feel Jack’s body shaking with excitement. Jack was more than ready. Daniel placed the heavy toy against Jack’s skin and pressed slowly, waiting for Jack to open up.

Jack felt cool smoothness, a hardness seeking entrance to his rectum. He canted his hips and pushed backwards a little, breathing deeply, relaxing, accepting. The ring of muscle gave way and the head of the dildo slid in smoothly. Oh, so very smoothly. Daniel worked those couple of inches, back and forth. And then he pressed deeper, and the swirl of blue began to spiral into Jack’s depths.

“Ahhh! Shit, Daniel.”

“Good?”

“Mmm.” Their eyes met in the mirror. Daniel watched Jack’s face, smiling smugly as he slowly pulled the glass toy out and then thrust it smoothly back in. “Jesus!” Jack moaned.

Daniel lowered his eyes and watched the dildo slide in and out. Watched the strand of blue disappear and reappear. “If it feels half as good as it looks…” He shook his head. He was halfway tempted to try it out himself, it looked so good, so sensuous. With the toy buried deep inside his lover, Daniel twisted the handle, literally screwing Jack.

Jack saw his eyes glazing over, felt himself on the brink. He had never felt anything quite like this before. “I’m getting close,” he warned.

Daniel pressed the dildo deep and told Jack, “Try not to squeeze it out for a second, here.” Daniel sank to the floor and turned around. He scooted backwards between Jack’s widespread legs, ducking his head. When he straightened up Jack’s cock hit him in the face. Daniel laughed and gave the cock a quick pull, hearing a loud groan. He reached between Jack’s legs and got a firm grip on the handle of the dildo.

Jack felt Daniel’s hand on his cock, tugging, and then he felt moist warmth surround the tip. Daniel’s other hand pressed forward with the dildo and Jack’s hips rocked in response, driving his cock deeper into Daniel’s mouth. A gentle push at his belly and Jack withdrew, rocking forward again when the heavy weight of the dildo moved inside him. 

Daniel’s tongue swirled and Jack could barely recognize his own face in the mirror, it was so contorted with passion. Rhythmically, he fucked in and out of Daniel’s mouth, rushing towards orgasm, his balls tight and ready to explode.

Daniel sat with his back against the dresser, the motions of Jack’s body causing his head to bounce off it repeatedly. He sucked strongly and gave the handle of the dildo a twist, then a twist back in the other direction. He slid his free hand up to cup Jack’s balls and, just at that second, Jack gave a shout and came.

Jack saw stars behind his tight-shut eyes as he emptied himself into Daniel. He pulled his hips back and felt a tongue swipe across the head of his prick, and a hand gently squeeze his balls. He slid back into Daniel’s welcoming mouth.

Daniel felt Jack’s cock twitch against his tongue and release more salty fluid. He lapped it up eagerly and suckled softly, waiting for more. There was a tremendous groan from deep in Jack’s chest, and a final, weak spurt of semen slid down Daniel’s throat.

Jack stood panting, legs and arms trembling. A sated, sleepy-looking red face smiled back at him from the mirror. He felt his lover carefully licking him clean. When Daniel released his cock, Jack straightened and stepped away, giving Daniel room to stand up. He felt the heavy glass toy shift inside him as he moved, and he quickly put a hand behind himself to hold it in place.

Daniel smiled at Jack’s movement and gave him a brief kiss. “Want it out?” Jack nodded and Daniel smoothly withdrew the toy, eliciting a gasp from Jack as it left his body. Daniel turned to take the dildo to the bathroom, where he laid it on a towel.

“I just didn’t want it to fall out,” Jack said.

Coming back, Daniel said, “It wouldn’t break, Jack, not on the carpeting.”

“I know,” Jack said, lips twitching. “I just wanted you to take it out.”

“I see,” Daniel murmured, taking Jack into his arms for a soft kiss. “So you approve of my birthday present?”

“Well, except for the fact that it’s supposed to be _your_ present, and I’m pretty sure that I got the most out of it.”

Daniel looked into Jack’s content eyes and stroked his still-flushed cheek. “Don’t you realize that seeing you like this is all the gift I need?”

Jack blinked. “So, what? You didn’t like the rim job?” Daniel blushed. “Well?” Jack teased. 

“Well…”

“Come on,” Jack prompted. “Say it.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and blushed harder. “You know I liked it.”

“You didn’t say so. Exactly.” Daniel gave him a look. “What? It’s nice to hear it.” Jack shrugged and grinned.

“Thank you for my lovely present, Jack.” 

“You already thanked me.” Jack rubbed his nose against Daniel’s face. “My legs still feel like rubber.”

“Good,” Daniel said with satisfaction. He tightened his hold on Jack. “My work here is done.”


	3. Shattered by Pleasure

Daniel opened the top drawer of the dresser and took out the velvet bag. He was weighing it thoughtfully in his hand when Jack walked into the room. Their eyes met in the mirror. Jack grinned. "Hope I’m not spoiling a surprise."

"No," Daniel laughed uncomfortably. He opened up the strings of the bag. Jack came up behind him and put his chin on Daniel’s shoulder, watching. Daniel pulled the bag away slowly, revealing the glass dildo with its slightly raised swirl of blue.

Jack slid his arms around Daniel and squeezed. "I’ve been hoping we’d be playing again with that soon," he commented. His bare dick twitched with interest, rubbing against the cloth of Daniel’s trousers. He raised his eyes and saw Daniel looking at him uneasily. "What?"

"I…well, when I used this on you…the way it looked…"

Jack blinked. "Felt great. Don’t know how it looked."

"It…actually, it looked like something I might like to try for myself. Maybe."

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise and his dick expressed even more interest. _This was something new_. "Seriously?" At Daniel’s tentative nod, he smiled encouragingly. "You’ll love it."

"I haven’t really made up my mind," Daniel cautioned.

"All you have to do is say ‘red light’," Jack teased gently, tugging Daniel towards the bed. "Let me show you how good it feels."

Jack’s words sent a shiver through Daniel. It was a reversal of their usual roles, and penetration had never been one of Daniel’s favorite things. But the smooth glass object in his hand was enticing, and the blue swirl was hypnotic, and Jack was eager to share something new with him. Very eager, judging by the growing erection he was sporting. He followed Jack to the bed.

"How do you want to do this?" Jack asked.

"I don’t know," Daniel said, lips twisting. "Why don’t you decide?"

"Kinky," Jack commented with raised eyebrows. "Want to borrow my collar?"

Daniel shook his head and stroked the soft leather lovingly. "Looks better on you." He saw the change come over Jack’s eyes. Deepened arousal.

"How about over my lap?" Jack said huskily. He touched Daniel’s waistband and licked his lips. "Pants around your ankles?"

"You asking me, or telling me?" Daniel met Jack’s gaze coolly, but he could feel his heartbeat accelerating.

"Drop trou, Danny Boy." _I could really get into this_ , Jack mused, grinning.

Daniel opened the nightstand drawer and got out the lube, handing it to Jack along with the dildo. Then he unbuttoned, unzipped, and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, pushed his clothing down to his ankles. Jack’s eyes were wide and his pupils were dilating. "You need to sit down," Daniel prompted gently.

Swallowing, Jack sank down on the bed. Daniel moved to lie across his lap, and Jack stared down in shock at the beautiful ass that was being offered to him. He laid a palm against it tentatively and felt a responsive quiver. He cleared his throat. "It’ll be good, I promise, Danny."

"Okay," Daniel muttered. He was pretty sure Jack was right about that. He was finding this position strangely arousing, and the thought of the dildo as it had entered Jack was firmly fixed in his memory. His imagination had been working on the rest ever since that day. Penetration was not something that he fantasized about. Ever. Until now.

But this toy was a work of art and he found it erotic beyond compare. He would use it on Jack with pleasure in the future. But, just maybe…. He felt the first touch of Jack’s lubed finger between his cheeks and breathed deeply. Relaxed into his touch. Jack was always gentle and patient when he was allowed to make love to his partner, and Daniel knew he was in good hands.

Jack slowly slid his finger into Daniel’s ass, feeling the tightness, loving it. Loving that Daniel trusted him this way. Soon he added a second finger and heard the change in Daniel’s breathing pattern. Jack crooked his fingers, searching out that one special spot. Daniel jerked and keened. Jack stroked carefully, holding him in place. Daniel’s hips pumped. "You ready?" Jack queried softly.

"Mmm."

"Mmm?" Jack took his time withdrawing his fingers, feeling Daniel‘s ass clinging to them. "Is that a yes?" He picked up the lube and the heavy dildo, and began to apply a slick coating. Not that it wasn‘t pretty slick already. ‘Nearly frictionless’ Daniel had said. Jack’s rectum had agreed enthusiastically. Now Daniel was going to experience the smooth glide, and Jack was going to get to see what it looked like going in and out. See what Daniel had seen that had so turned him on that he had gotten to this point. Over Jack’s knees. Jack’s cock jerked.

"Green light," Daniel panted, grinning. Jack’s hand patted his bottom and he heard a chuckle. Then his cheeks were being parted, and pressure came to bear against his opening. He felt himself being stretched and tried to stay relaxed. The head slid in and the ring of muscle snapped closed around the glass shaft. He grunted and felt Jack stroke his back soothingly. "I’m okay. Go ahead."

Jack pushed, and it was almost effortless. Daniel opened for him with no resistance whatsoever. The smooth head buried itself into Daniel’s depths and Jack stared as the blue swirl vanished. And reappeared. And spiraled in again. Daniel was moaning, unmoving. "Danny," Jack whispered in awe.

Daniel felt the cool glass take on the heat of his body, concentrated on the sensation the raised blue line made as it entered his body. And when it left, oh God! His asshole puckered around it, rippled. And the feeling of the head. Absolutely incredible. So big, and smooth, and heavy. He closed his eyes and pictured what it must look like to Jack. Whose cock was pressed firmly against Daniel’s stomach, bare where his shirt had rucked up.

Jack pressed in all the way and gave the handle a twist. Daniel’s body spasmed. Jack used both hands and spun the dildo slowly, screwing his lover with it. Daniel was moaning non-stop and Jack could feel fluid leaking from the tip of his cock, wet against his thigh. He resumed pumping in and out, a little faster than before.

Daniel felt his orgasm getting close. Loved the feeling. Loved Jack. Loved every inch of the beautiful work of art that was being thrust into his body. Words, sounds came from his lips. Encouragement, entreaty. Jack rocked the dildo inside him, changing the angle, stretching him in new ways, rubbing his prostate.

Daniel screamed Jack’s name.

And climaxed. Shooting hot sperm onto Jack’s leg and his own belly.

The dildo sped in and out.

Daniel shattered into a thousand pieces, spurting more come, seeing stars. Shuddering with a release so intense that he lost awareness of his surroundings. He never felt Jack’s semen hit his body, never heard Jack’s moans.

When Daniel groaned and grew limp, Jack removed the dildo carefully. He petted Daniel's sweaty back tenderly.

They had found a whole new way that Jack could please Daniel.

The prospects for the future were infinitely delightful.

Jack smiled.

  



End file.
